onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Immoruti Imperium
The Immoruti Imperium is the more powerful faction among the EGA. They were said to have arrived in the galaxy nearly 20 years before the first colony ships colonized the outer area of the galaxies. They are the only civilization other than the UGF Elite to have a form of Jumpgates out beyond the galaxy. The Imperium The Imperium is a very strict society compared to the lawless laid back approach but is no where near as severe in punishments as the UGF Elite and the UGI. The Imperium formed nearly 2 years after the Corporate War and was said to have been created from the remaining citzens loyal to AULTECH Industries. The leader of the Imperium is the Lorem Ipsum. The Lorem Ipsum rules the Imperium as its center of power with a lower form of the government making up a total of 12 representives from the total 12 planets of the Imperium spread through out 6 galaxies. Planets are connected by a series of of Interstellar Gateways known as Blink Gates. These Blink Gates are protected by a strong set of shields that could hold out for years against the relatively weak laser weapons of the EGA and its pirate factions. Unlike most imperialistic societies the The Immoruti Imperium builds incredbile defensive structures while refusing to have an army or even a fleet of warships. Law enforcment is maintained by highly efficient Security forces which are gentically grown and deployed during different shift throughout the day and night. If a crime is commited and the criminal is found guilty then he or she undergoes a mental and personality reconditioning which is irreversable except by the Lorem Ipsum himself. Science, education, engineering, and Medical advancement are the prime goals that move the Imperium forward in progress. (very similar to to Japan after the Second World War). The Government of the Imperium Runs very similar to a corporation with the only elections only for the Lorem Ipsum which is elected by popularity vote alone. Rights The rights of the people in the Imperium are pressed as highest priority on the imperiums agenda always making sure Morale and production is high, as well as health and cultural growth as well. Any refugee fleeing from maltreatment beyond their borders is welcomed with open arms and the Imperium is prepared to Defend their newly arrived citzens at any cost. Prime Galactic Relations UGI: The Imperium prefers the term to describe the UGI relations with them as, don't mind us and we won't mind you. We prefer to have no opinion with each other rather than have an opinion. Secretly though The Lorem Ipsum has a secret communicater he uses when the UGI wish to speak to the abducted one before the Corporate War. UGF: The Imperium Relationship with the UGF is one of minor irratation they often complain about the ruthlessness and corruption of the UGF Elite. To which the UGF sends more Elite to reverse the problem only making it worse. Uranians: The Imperium has a deep rooted respect for the Uranians and does just about anything to please them. The Uranians in return provide them with a steady supply of resources including several advancments in Gravity based defenses. Category:Factions Category:EGA Category:Immoruti Imperium Category:Affiliations